Lancelot
}} '''Lancelot' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. Once a respected Knight of the Round Table, Lancelot fell from grace when he fell in love with his best friend's wife, Queen Guinevere, while questing to help complete Excalibur. Feeling guilty enough to abandon the kingdom, Lancelot went on to work for King George, through whom he met Snow White and Prince Charming and became a great ally of theirs. After the Dark Curse is cast, Lancelot is left in a preserved part of the Enchanted Forest where he outwits the powerful sorceress Cora to survive; he later finds his way back to Camelot where he helps Snow and the others against the kingdom's now corrupt leader. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Arthur, and his two most trusted knight friends, Lancelot and Percival, travel on horseback to find a location given in a prophecy by Merlin, where Excalibur awaits in a stone. Once they arrive they discover another knight, Kay, has already beaten them to the sword. Arthur warns Kay that the sword isn't his to take, but the knight mocks Arthur and the prophecy which states Arthur will be king. After revealing he wants to be king, Kay attempts to pull Excalibur from the stone. However, it kills him, turning him into a pile of dust. He is shocked at the sight of seeing a man turn into a dust. After Lancelot claims that he's next, Arthur bravely steps forward for his turn at pulling the sword. He is successful...except for the fact that the tip of the sword is missing. Fearing that the people won't accept Arthur as their king, the three knights decide to lie about the broken sword, deciding to start a new quest to find Excalibur's missing half. }} After Arthur becomes King of Camelot, he grows obsessed with finding Excalibur's other half, which he's deduced is the Dark One's dagger. Because of this, he begins neglecting his wife, whose birthday party he's absent from. Lancelot dances with her and presents her with a gift, to her joy, and eventually the two of them decide to get the old Arthur back by going out and discovering the dagger for themselves. Guinevere uses a magic gauntlet that will lead her to her husband's weaknesses, which she believes the dagger to be, and ends up leading them to the Vault of the Dark One. After entering it, Lancelot is attacked by the darkness, and Guinevere saves him with a flaming torch in a panic. When the darkness vacates, Guinevere is relieved that Lancelot is okay, and she gives him a kiss. This is awkward, and they agree that it should never happen again, proceeding to discover the dagger in the depths of the vault. However, it repels them, and the Dark One Rumplestiltskin - in exchange for the gauntlet - gives them the Sands of Avalon which will make it appear as though that which is broken is complete. Guinevere takes it, wanting to fool Arthur into thinking he's fixed his sword, but it's ultimately used against her so that her marriage is perfect. Lancelot, meanwhile, is disgraced by his love for the Queen and banishes himself from the kingdom, to the satisfaction of his jealous King. }} Lancelot is hired to be King George's fearsome new general who will aid him in hunting down Prince Charming. In battle, he comes across Snow White and introduces himself as Lancelot, she recognizes this name as being a part of the Round Table, but he assures her that he isn't anymore, before advancing on her. Later, he takes a bag off of Snow's head and presents her to King George, the King asks Lancelot to get Snow a drink and he obliges, however, it is soon revealed that the drink was laced with a curse that makes the drinker infertile, meaning Snow can no longer have children, Lancelot appears to have been none the wiser. Snow is let go and sees a horse containing Lancelot riding in the forest, she picks up a pole and whacks him off of his horse with it, before threatening him for what he did to her. He reminds her that it was the King that did it to her before warning her that soldiers are on their way to attack Charming where his mother is hiding. They arrive just as Ruth has been shot by a stray arrow to the chest, it is Lancelot who realizes that the arrow is poisoned and that there is therefore an antidote, and so Charming suggests that they use the waters of Lake Nostos to heal her. On the way there, Charming questions how Lancelot came to be a disgraced knight, he tells him that it was for a woman. When they arrive, they are shocked to see that the lake is completely empty, but Lancelot, who was raised by a lake, tells him that there shall be water somewhere if they look, and, sure enough, he finds a small morsel, enough for one sip. It is given to Ruth but does not work and her final wish is to see Snow and Charming married, and so Lancelot marries them before Ruth's eyes. During the ceremony, they are made to drink from a wedding chalice and it is revealed that the morsel from the lake was in that chalice, making Snow fertile once more. After Ruth's death, Snow realizes this, and, having used Ruth's superstitious necklace to determine the gender of her baby, Lancelot asks what it will be. She replies that it's going to be a girl. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2 }} It is revealed that there is a section of fairytale land that was unaffected by the curse, it is now a dangerous place where people have taken refuge in a safe haven, and Lancelot is their leader. When Snow and Emma end up there accidentally, they are taken prisoner by Mulan and Aurora. They encounter Cora in "the pit" and Snow warns Emma how evil she is, they are soon set free when Lancelot demands it. Aurora is angry when Snow and Lancelot embrace, blaming the newcomers for the death of Prince Phillip as they came through the same portal that brought the Wraith to their land. Mulan warns Aurora not to do anything about this, however, Aurora is revealed to have a dagger concealed for Emma and Snow. Snow requests that she and Emma go to her old castle so that they may travel to their old land through a wardrobe that sent Emma to Maine twenty-eight years previously. Lancelot is unsure of this, telling Snow that the ogres have returned, Snow persists and Lancelot allows it on the condition that the take Mulan, his finest warrior, with them. They agree. On their voyage, Aurora makes an attempt on Snow's life which is overruled, they finally make it to the castle after an ogre attack (one that Snow slays) and find the wardrobe. They are met there by Lancelot who seems to take interest in the wardrobe, and Snow wonders why. He says he just wants her to get back to her husband, and for Emma to get back to her son, Henry. At this, Snow pulls a sword on Lancelot, telling Emma that he is not who he says he is as there is only one person that she told Henry's name. Then, in a swirl of purple mist, Lancelot reveals himself to be Cora in disguise, the evil witch tells them that she killed Lancelot long ago and has been posing as him ever since. She tries to attack the two princesses so that she can make it through the wardrobe, however, Emma burns it down. 'Before the Third Curse }} When King Arthur is showing David the Round Table, he points out the siege perilous, which is a seat reserved only for he with the purest of hearts, and it used to belong to someone whom Arthur viewed as a brother - Lancelot. David recalls meeting him some time ago and is forced to tell Arthur that he passed away, to the King's dismay. Later, David is knighted as one of the Knights of the Round Table, and is told to sit upon the siege perilous himself. Snow is proud of her husband, but soon takes her baby out of the room in order to quieten him. It is here that she notices someone skulking about the castle. It's Lancelot, and he's very much alive. Snow is happy to see him, having thought that he was dead, and he explains to her that it's a long story that he doesn't have time to tell because he has to warn her of something... there's a great evil in Camelot. Mary Margaret assumes he's talking about her daughter Emma, who is the Dark One, but he's not; he's in fact talking about Arthur. Due to this warning, Snow grows weary of the King. }} When Charming learns that Excalibur is incomplete and can be made whole again by the Dark One's dagger, he wants to use the dagger to help Arthur; however, Mary Margaret approaches her husband and tells him of Lancelot's warning, leading to an argument between the two over whether or not the King can be trusted. Ultimately, they put their differences aside and decide to do what's best for their daughter: Charming goes to Arthur, pretending to have forgotten the dagger, while Snow takes a fake dagger to Lancelot, who's hiding out at Granny's Diner in the woods. He takes her to the Vault of the Dark One so that they can hide it, knowing how to open the seal, and the two of them head down a secret staircase and into a segment of forest that Snow recognizes. She and Lancelot go to hide the dagger when Arthur approaches, having followed them, and he threatens Lancelot if Mary Margaret doesn't hand over the dagger. She obliges, but, when he tries to summon Emma, he fails due to the dagger being fake, at which David reveals that he was tricking the King to make sure whether or not his intentions were truly dubious. Since Snow was proven right, Arthur is taken captive... until his knights come to rescue him and a spellbound Guinevere uses magic sand to make the Charmings submissive. Lancelot is forced to watch Guinevere and Arthur kiss as he's taken away and thrown in the dungeons. Down there, he meets the warrior princess Merida, who deems any enemy of Arthur as a friend of hers. }} The door to Arthur's dungeon in Camelot bursts open, and Charming and Hook come on through, wanting to free Lancelot, easily besting the guards on the other side who have already been weakened by Merlin's magic. The Sorcerer himself is there too, followed by Belle, and easily knocks out more guards on the way, commenting that wielding magic is just like riding a bike. Charming wonders how he knows what a bike is, and Merlin asks the prince if he thought all of his prophecies came true due to luck, then beckoning each of his new allies to hide while a group of guards goes past. Hook realizes that the Sorcerer really can see the future, and the small group go on to find Lancelot's cell. At first, the former Knight of the Round Table is worried by the prince, but he assures him that he and Snow are now free of Arthur's control. Lancelot wonders how they got free, at which Merlin reveals himself; Lancelot is humbled, and Merlin proceeds to have trouble getting the bars off his cell - as well as Merida's, which is opposite. Belle shows him a passage from her book that she believes might be helpful, and it is; the Sorcerer cites her as clever before successfully freeing the prisoners. Later, Charming and Lancelot can be seen in Granny's Diner while Merlin reminds Emma that they once met when she was a child. }} When Emma turns Hook into a second Dark One in order to save his life, Lancelot and the others head to the Vault of the Dark One to see if she truly went through with it, and Merlin confirms that the vault has indeed forged Hook as a new Dark One. Mary Margaret tries tracking him, but the footprints disappear, to he chagrin. It is pointed out that, with his new powers, Hook can just transport wherever he likes without leaving a trail, as can Emma, meaning that the two of them could be anywhere. Feeling that the situation is dire, Merlin says that they're going to need all the allies they can get to defeat this new Dark One, at which Mary Margaret points out that Lancelot's mother is the Lady of the Lake, asking if she can help them. He says that perhaps she could, which is questioned, and Merlin assures that she has great power, telling Lancelot to go because the lake isn't that far from where they are. Lancelot asks what is to happen if he doesn't make it in time, and the former Sorcerer points out that at least he'll get to spend his final moments with his mother. Because he gets so far away though, Lancelot escapes the Dark Curse cast by Hook, which envelops the entirety of Camelot, wiping everyone's minds of the last six weeks and bringing them all to Storybrooke. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 23.png Promo 203 26.png Promo 203 28.png Promo 203 32.png Promo 203 34.png Promo 203 36.png Promo 203 37.png Promo 203 39.png Promo 203 40.png Promo 501 09.png Promo 501 10.png Promo 501 11.png Promo 501 12.png Promo 501 13.png Promo 501 21.png Promo 501 22.png Promo 501 23.png Promo 504 02.png Promo 504 05.png Promo 504 09.png Promo 504 10.png Promo 504 11.png Promo 504 12.png Promo 504 13.png Promo 504 16.png Promo Group S5 01.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table